


One night stand

by JustFansHP



Category: Almost Family (TV), The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Based on Victoria Cartagena's tweet saying she wanted Amanda to meet Bette from The L Word. I decided to make this as a flashback in Amanda's life
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer, Bette Porter/Amanda Doherty
Kudos: 12





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm already back with some Almost Family content.
> 
> A dirty one to finish 2019 and the decade with a bang (pun intended)
> 
> Enjoy!

One evening, Edie was at Amanda's they were both cooking dinner while listening to the radio when the news dropped.

*Breaking news: Bette Porter has just been elected as Mayor of Los Angeles, making her the first ever queer woman of color to become mayor in the history of the United States of America*

"Holy shit! I can't believe they did it! This is so inspiring. I can't even begin to think of all the little girls of colour right now who get to dream to run cities and maybe the country one day. I wish we had that many role models when we were kids" Edie started.

"Yeah and queer teens too can get to dream big." Amanda continued.

"I kinda wish I could meet her. What a powerful woman. Plus she's hot." Edie admitted.

"Edie!" Amanda pretended to be shocked before laughing with her.

"Am I wrong, though?" Edie asked.

"Oh no no no! She is hot. Even more in real life. I had a one night stand with her few years ago." Amanda confessed.

"Wait, what? Tell me more!" Edie was interested.

"It was just after my marriage had ended. I was at a lesbian bar here in NYC and I guess she was there for work or something and it ended up being one of my wildest night..." Amanda explained.

\---------FLASHBACK--------

Amanda was sat at a bar, drinking her third glass of bourbon when a woman in a pantsuit arrived next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" The woman asked.

"No. Feel free to take it." Amanda answered.

"I'm Bette. Bette Porter" The woman introduced herself.

"Amanda Doherthy." She replied.

Amanda didn't know how it went but she was making out with Bette in the elevator of Bette's hotel, her hand grabbing Bette's breasts.   
They didn't stop kissing as the elevator stopped and they made their way to the room. However, they had to pause when Bette struggled to use her keys to get in, but it didn't last long and Amanda was pressed against the door as Bette's lips were on her neck.

Her head was buzzing with alcohol, so she didn't know how they went from the door to the bed and where her clothes went but that's what happened. Bette's face was now burried between Amanda's legs, using her hands to keep Amanda's hips from rocking too much.

Amanda couldn't stop moaning and swearing. She didn't believe how good Bette was making her feel. She had one of her hands burried in Bette's hair and the other holding the side of the mattress.  
Her orgasm ran through her body, hitting her hard.  
She tried to get her breathing back to normal, but Bette went to kiss her.  
She moaned as she tasted herself on Bette's lips and decided to take control back and switched their position.

Amanda was now on top of Bette and her hand was quickly between Bette's legs, playing with her clit. It had been a while since she had sex with anyone else other than Margaret yet, she seemed to be doing great according to Bette's reactions.  
It took Amanda a bit longer than expected but when Bette reached her first orgasm, she knew the night was just getting started.

They had two more rounds on the bed before they decided to get some water in the bathroom but it quickly ended up with Amanda eating out Bette on the counter next to the sink and Bette leaving scratch marks on Amanda's shoulders.

The alcohol effects finally had left Amanda's body and she was now pushed in the shower as Bette left hickies all over her neck, cleavage and breasts. Bette's fingers were thrusting hard and fast and her palm was hitting Amanda's palm just enough for her orgasm to come fast.

They didn't sleep much that night and both couldn't care less. They needed to feel alive and desired and that's exactly what they got. Bette's alarm woke them up at 6:30 after around an hour of sleep. She had meetings all morning and a flight to catch at 1pm to go back to LA. Or at least, that's what she told Amanda. The lawyer didn't care, she just needed some fun to help herself rebound from Margaret and that was it. She left right after drinking the cup of coffee Bette had made her and they never saw each other again.

\--------END OF FLASHBACK--------

"Yeah, I can't really tell you much details but when I arrived at my appartment to get ready for work, I saw the damage on the mirror of the bathroom, she had left marks on me and I had to use a lot of foundation and a big scarf that day" Amanda rememered, laughing.

"Well, good for you! Scoring someone who would become Mayor of LA, that's cool." Edie laughed too.

"True, but I couldn't care less. All I care about is you" Amanda smiled at her.

"Aww you're so soft, come here!" Edie said, grabbing her for a tender kiss as the radio started to play some weird song and they decided to turn it off and end their evening in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. I'll be back really soon with more stories.
> 
> Have nice holidays


End file.
